samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Side of the Moon
Bright Side of the Moon is the sixth and final episode of season one of the Sam & Max video game series by Telltale Games. Synopsis Just when Sam finally figures out that the mastermind behind the recent string of hypnosis-related incidents is Hugh Bliss, The Commissioner calls and asks Sam and Max to deal with Hugh Bliss. So they drive the DeSoto to his headquarters on the moon. After getting past Superball and acquiring various magic talismans, they finally penetrate Hugh Bliss' inner sanctum and confront him. The confrontation doesn't go according to plan; not only is Hugh Bliss too well-protected, he goes on to hypnotize the entire world to be like him and "separates Max's bliss", unleashing Max's personified sloth, gluttony and violent tendencies while leaving him a mere husk of his former self. After the three clones are defeated and Max is back to his old self again, Sam & Max confront Hugh Bliss once more. They are quickly captured and Sam is put through a series of death-traps. But he eventually turns the tables on Hugh and boils him alive. As Hugh Bliss is a sentient bacteria colony, he dissolves into the water he is boiled in, which subsequently gets drunk by Max. In the end credits, Max uses the boxing glove to knock everyone out of hypnosis. Characters *Sam - The leader of the Freelance Police and playable character working on Hugh Bliss. *Max - Sam's best friend who helps him. *The Commissioner - Assigns the two of them the case. *Leonard Steakcharmer - Finally plays a role in this episode following his kidnapping. *Harry Moleman - Former Toy Mafia Boss, now Moon shop worker. *Agent Superball - Like always, guarding doors -- now a prismatologist. *Sybil Pandemik - Propiteress of her office -- now the queen of Canada. *Jimmy Two-Teeth - A new prismatologist. *Bosco - Still as paranoid as ever and requiring trillions of dollars. *Hugh Bliss - The episode and season antagonist -- trying to hypnotize the world. *Mr Spatula - Sam and Max's pet fish. *Abraham Lincoln - Now a prismatologist. *Hubert - Revealed to have became a prismatologist. *Philo Pennyworth - Midtown Cowboys former; now a prismatologist. *The C.O.P.S. - Revealed to be prismatologists. *The Bug - Also a prismatologist *Max's Vices (Gluttony, Violence and Sloth) - The 3 negative qualities of Max as 3 clones of him. (Every character that as appeared so far except for Brady Culture also appears in the credits sequence) Notes *The original title of this episode was From the Jaws of Certain Bliss, which was changed when it was realized that this title contained spoilers. *Bosco reveals he has completed artificial personality disorder symptoms forms, video of a chicken eating cow manure, Meatball-Sandwich Global Positioning System, 3” by 2” cue card that say “Don’t vote for me” and instant win cheat codes for Reality 2.0, 5 items that would have made the previous 5 games significantly easier. Those items will be revisited in Chariots of the Dogs. *Canada already has a queen; Queen Elizabeth II, who is also queen of fifteen other independent nations. See also Prismatology External Links * Episode page on Telltale's site Category:Video Games Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam & Max: Save the World